parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiki
SuperWhyMovie's TV Spoof of "Thomas & Friends" Cast *Thomas - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Edward - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Henry - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Gordon - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *James - Diego (Ice Age) *Percy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Toby - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Duck - Zoc (The Ant Bully) *Donald & Douglas - Anna & Elsa (Frozen (2013)) *Oliver - Mushu (Mulan) *Toad - Cri Kee (Mulan) *Emily - Princess Teegra (Fire & Ice (1983)) *Diesel - Jafar (Aladdin) *Bill & Ben - Jean Claude & Philippe (VeggieTales) *BoCo - Lopaka (Flipper & Lopaka) *Daisy - Kreela (The Ant Bully) *Mavis - Fern (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Stepney - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Bertie - Bartok (Anastasia) *Salty - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Harvey - Bernard (The Rescuers) *'Arry & Bert - Roscoe & Desoto (Oliver & Company) *Fergus - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Skarloey - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Rheneas - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Sir Handel/Falcon - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Peter Sam/Stuart - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Rusty - Templeton (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Duncan - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Duke - Pa Grape (VeggieTales) *Smudger - Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Bertram - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Freddie - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Might Mac - Timon & Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Arthur - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Lady - Hova (The Ant Bully) *Diesel 10 - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Splatter and Dodge - Jasper & Horace (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Sir Topham Hatt - Bok Choy (LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures) *Gremlin - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (Cartoon) *Lady Hatt - Vicky (LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures) *The Barber - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Terence - Bob (VeggieTales) *Derek - Woody (Toy Story) *Bulgy - Hades (Hercules) *Elizabeth - Penny (The Rescuers) *George - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Murdoch - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Spencer - Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Caroline - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Cranky - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Scruffy - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Mr. Percival - The Sultan (Aladdin) *Troublesome Trucks - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Harold - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Rosie - Chihiro Ogino (Sen) (Spirited Away) *Bulstrode - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Stanley - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *The Spiteful Brakevan - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Jack - Winnie the Pooh *Alfie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Oliver (Pack) - Francis (Oliver & Company) *Max & Monty - Jasper & Horace (101 Dalmatians (Cartoon)) *Kelly - Fagin (Oliver & Company) *Byron - Einstein (Oliver & Company) *Isobella - Rita (Oliver & Company) *Nelson - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Patrick - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Buster - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Miss Jenny - Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *The Foreman - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Horrid Lorries - The Pirates (Peter Pan) *D261 - Scar (The Lion King) *Dennis - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Molly - Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Neville - Peter Pan *Hiro - Brock (Pokémon) *Victor - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Kevin - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Henrietta - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Luke - Matt (Cyberchase) *Millie - Jackie (Cyberchase) *Porter - Timothy (Dumbo) *Marion - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Rocky - Z (Antz) *Hector - The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Annie and Clarabel - Twilight Sparkle & Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Timothy - Pinocchio *Gator - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand - Marie, Beriloz & Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Paxton - Dr. Flurry (VeggieTales: The League of Incredible Vegetables) *Sidney (Diesel) - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Dart - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Den - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Norman - Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Stephen - R.J. (Over the Hedge) *Connor - Aladdin/Prince Ali (Aladdin) *Caitlin - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Colin - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Reg - The Genie (Aladdin) *Belle - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Flynn - Hercules *Hank - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Stafford - Master Crane (Kung Fu Panda) Episodes Season 1 (1984) *Kiki and Pacha/Kiki Gets Tricked *Scrooge McDuck and Pacha/Scrooge McDuck Helps Out *The Sad Story of Kronk/Come Out, Kronk! *Scrooge McDuck, Pacha and Kronk/Kronk to the Rescue *Kiki's Animals/A Big Day for Kiki *Kiki and the Hyenas/Trouble for Kiki *Kiki and the Breakdown Crane/Kiki Saves the Day *Diego and the Animals/Diego Learns a Lesson *Troublesome Hyenas/Foolish Hyenas *Diego and the Express/A Proud Day for Diego *Kiki and the Guard/Kiki and the Conductor *Kiki Goes Fishing *Kiki, Bob and the Snow/Bob the Tomato *Kiki and Bartok/Kiki and Bartok's Great Race *Humans, Animals and Turntables *Trouble in the House *Cody Runs Away *Food/Kronk's Special Food *The Flying Kipper *Whistles and Sneezes *Taran and the Stout Gentleman/Taran the Warrior *Kiki in Trouble/Kiki Breaks the Rules *Dirty Objects/Diego in a Mess *Off the Grass/Pacha Takes a Dip *Down the Mine *Kiki's Christmas Party Movies *Kiki and the Magic City (2000) *Kiki & Friends: Calling All Characters! (2005) *Kiki & Friends: The Great Discovery (2008) *Kiki & Friends: Hero of the Valley (2009) *Kiki & Friends: Misty Island Rescue (2010) *Kiki & Friends: Day of the Villains (2011) *Kiki & Friends: Blue Egypt Mystery (2012) *Kiki & Friends: King of the Characters (2013) *Kiki & Friends: Tale of the Brave (2014) *Kiki & Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015) *Kiki & Friends: Character's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:TV Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic